Communication and audio devices have been getting smaller and smaller so that they now require minimal space and can be taken anywhere. Sports enthusiasts are often out of doors for extended periods of time and want to take their audio devices with them. This is especially true of motorcycle and bicycle riders whose interactions with others is mostly visual. These sports people wear rigid helmets for extended periods of time which make communication difficult and the use of audio devices even more desirable. At first audio devices were placed in a pocket or belt holder with the wires extending from the device and laced through the user's clothing to connect to earphones within the helmet. As the audio devices have gotten smaller and easier to operate it became more practical to place the audio device on or within the helmet itself.
Hong, in design U.S. Pat. Des. No. 352,706, discloses a design for a transceiver that is mounted on the side of a helmet. It appears from FIG. 6 of the patent that the transceiver is affixed to the helmet by means of complementing protrusions that are a part of the substance of the helmet necessitating that the helmet and transceiver be made in combination. It would be difficult for the user to operate the transceiver while engaged in riding a motorcycle or bicycle. Lal teaches a sports helmet similar to those worn by bicyclists. His helmet can include a radio, an MP3 player and a cellular telephone. The communication system is built into the rigid part of the helmet and can be controlled by a remote unit. Speakers and a microphone arm are also built into the helmet. When not in use there is a pocket in the side of the helmet to contain the remote. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,732,381) To utilize this system the user would have to hold the remote, view the options and press buttons while riding a bicycle, engaging in some other activity, or stop the activity altogether.
In Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0074721, Ma shows a simple strap assembly built into the interior of a helmet to hold a mobile phone. There is no discussion as to how the phone can be used inside the helmet since no wires or other controls are shown. It would be difficult to access the controls on the phone when it is strapped to the inside of the helmet and the helmet is being worn. If the straps are merely to hold the mobile phone while not in use, it appears that it would be more comfortable to keep it in a pocket in the clothing then strapped within the helmet.
In Patent Application Publications 2004/0025230 and 2004/0226079 Rainey discloses a rigid helmet of a type worn by bicyclists. The helmet has a built-in housing in the back to hold a CD player. The housing is accessed through a cover having a transparent window and control buttons. There is also a remote control connected to the CD player by a wire. The remote contains the same control buttons as the housing so the user can operate the CD player while wearing the helmet by means of the remote or when not wearing the helmet by means of the buttons on the housing. There are also wires that go to earphones built into the helmet and a built in battery pack or a rechargeable power unit. An external compartment adjacent to the housing can hold a digital chip player but there is no information as to any wiring or controls for this component. An ambient sound sensor unit may also be present so the user can hear outside sounds. This may be controlled by an on/off switch. The helmet in this invention is manufactured with the housing and controls built into it.
McCalla discloses an attachment for a pilot's helmet designed so the pilot can reversibly affix a number of different devices to the attachment according to the operation being pursued, i.e. night vision display, tracking sensors, etc. (Patent Application Publication 2006/0162036) This attachment is not practical for sports helmets.
A method for mounting a headset assembly on a helmet is taught by Lazzeroni et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,978,034. This method requires that a hole be drilled in the side of the helmet through which a hollow threaded bolt is passed. Speakers and a microphone are affixed within the helmet and the device with which the head set assembly is to be used is held elsewhere on the person. Wires or a cable from the device are connected to the head set assembly through the hollow bolt. This method is for use with different types of audio communication devices.
Baseball type hats have been adapted for the incorporation of a cell phone or MP3 player. (Parker in Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0204207; Yu in Korean application No. KR2003060041A)
None of the prior art discloses a simple attachment for any rigid helmet to securely and reversibly hold a communication or audio device such as an MP3 player. None of the prior art discloses such an attachment that can easily be removed and used on another helmet. None of the prior art discloses an attachment that enhances the look of the helmet, is aerodynamically designed and enables the user to listen to music and adjust the volume while engaged in an outdoor activity. There is a need for such a helmet attachment.